herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Bauer
Jack Bauer is a specal agent of the CTU from the TV show 24. His character has worked in various capacities on the show, often as a member of the Counter Terrorist Unit (CTU) based in Los Angeles, working with the FBI in Washington, D.C. during season 7 and working with the CIA during the ninth limited series Live Another Day. He is portrayed by Kiefer Sutherland, who also portraits Big Boss, David Breckinridge and Wayne Slater Biography Within the 24 storyline, Bauer is a key member of CTU and is often portrayed as their most capable agent.(in Season 1, Bauer was actually the Director of the CTU). Bauer's job usually involves helping prevent major terrorist attacks on the United States, saving both civilian lives and government administrations. On many occasions, Jack does so at great personal expense, as those he thwarts subsequently target him and his loved ones. He is not a crooked agent; however, Bauer's frequent use of torture to gather information has generated much controversy and discussion. He is also well-known for frequently shouting "dammit!". Actor Kiefer Sutherland portrays Jack Bauer in the television show and video game. The television series was originally set to end on May 24, 2010 after eight successful seasons but was renewed for a ninth season, which premiered on May 5, 2014. A feature film was set to be released; however, discussions ended over a contract dispute with Fox. TV Guide ranked him #49 on their list of "TV's Top 50 Heroes" and Sky 1 listed Jack as #1 on their list of "TV's toughest men". Entertainment Weekly named Jack Bauer one of The 20 All Time Coolest Heroes in Pop Culture. In June 2010, Entertainment Weekly also named him one of the 100 Greatest Characters of the Last 20 Years. Jack Bauer has blonde hair, wears a plain clothing, CTU armor & suit. Jack wields a Heckler & Koch USP Compact pistol, although earlier in the show he carried a SIG-Sauer P228 pistol. Similar Heroes *John McClane (Die Hard saga) *Optimus Prime (Transformers Movies) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Batman (Arkhamverse) *Wolverine (X-Men movies) *James Bond (Daniel Craig) *Jonathan Archer (Star Trek: Enterprise) *Wayne Slater (The Simpsons) *Sam Fisher (Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell) *Bryan Mills (Taken trilogy and TV show spin-off) *John Creasy (Man on Fire) *Robert McCall (The Equalizer TV show and film version) *John Wick (John Wick films) *Martin Riggs (Lethal Weapon quadrilogy) *Alex Kane (The Player TV show) *Carrie Mathison (Homeland TV show) *Martin Odum (Legends TV show) *Danny Roman (The Negotiator) *John Rambo (Rambo quadrilogy) *President David Palmer (24) *Barney Ross (The Expendables films) *John Matrix (Commando) *Robocop *Hulk *Ethan Hunt (Mission: Impossible movie franchise) *Neville Flynn (Snakes on a Plane) *Max Payne (Videogame and movie title of the same name) *Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones saga) *Robocop (2014 version) *Jason Bourne (The Bourne Identity book, movie and videogame franchise) *Aaron Cross (The Bourne Legacy film protagonist) *Peter Devereaux (The November Man book and film franchise) *John McClane, Jr. (Die Hard 5 and 6) *Mike Banning (Olympus/London Has Fallen franchise) *Chase Edmunds (24) *Jimmy Conlon (Run All Night) *Harry Brown *Walt Kowalski (Gran Torino) *Machete *Solomon Vandy (Blood Diamond) *Bill Marks (Non-Stop) *John Cutter (Passenger 57) *Jeff Douglas (Zero Tolerance) *Jim Street (S.W.A.T.) *Mike Doyle (24) *Jake Hoyt (Training Day) *Danny Archer (Blood Diamond) *Tom Ludlow (Street Kings) *Jack Traven (Speed) *Alex Shaw (Speed 2: Cruise Control) *Leone "Léon" Montana (Léon the Professional) *Ben Logan (Erased) *President James Marshall (Air Force One) *Sgt. Tom O'Meara (The Devil's Own) *Chuck Bartowski (Chuck TV show) *James Bond (007 book, film and video game franchise) *Luke and Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars franchise) *John Kruger (Eraser) *Harry Tasker (True Lies) *Jack Reacher *Sterling Archer (Archer) *Vic Mackey (The Shield) *Batman *Jack Ryan (Tom Clancy Jack Ryan franchise) *Casey Ryback (Under Siege 1 & 2) *Wayne Palmer (24) *Gordy Brewer (Collateral Damage) *Ghost Dog (Ghost Dog: The Way of the Samurai) *Smith (Shoot 'Em Up) *John Mason (The Rock) *Roger Murtaugh (Lethal Weapon quadrilogy) *Roy Miller (Knight and Day) *Sarah Walker (Chuck) *Tony Almeida (24) *John Casey (Chuck) *Nina Myers (24) *Han Solo (Star Wars franchise) *Godzilla *Malcom Reynolds (Firefly/Serenity) *Bud White (L.A. Confidential) *Chief Roy Miller (Green Zone) *Roger Ferris (Body of Lies) *Jonas Blane (The Unit) *Maj. Jim Tisnewski (E-Ring TV show) *Agent Gibbs (NCIS franchise) *Walter White (Breaking Bad) *MacGyver (MacGyver franchise) *Kyle Reese (Terminator franchise) *MacGruber (Spoof character) *Cordell Walker (Walker, Texas Ranger) *Richard Kimble (The Fugitive) *Neo Anderson (The Matrix trilogy) *John Clark (Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan films and Rainbox Six videogames/novels) *Gerry Lane (World War Z) *John Connor (Terminator franchise) *Robert Clayton Dean (Enemy of the State) *Tony Soprano (The Sopranos) *Evelyn Salt (Salt) *Bob Lee Swagger (Shooter) *Thomas Beckett (Sniper film franchise) *Bob Brown (The Unit) *Capt. Marcus Chaplin (Last Resort) *James T. Kirk (alternate reality) (Star Trek rebooted series) *XO Sam Kendal (Last Resort) *Anthony 'Hub' Hubbard (The Siege) *Ronald Fleury (The Kingdom) *Sydney Bristow (Alias TV show) *Nikita Mears (various film and TV versions of La Femme Nikita) *Hector Williams (The Unit) *Mark Gerhardt (The Unit) *Chance Boudreaux (Hard Target) *Jango Fett (Star Wars franchise) *Captain America (Captain America Marvel film franchise) *Darren McCord (Sudden Death) *Charles Grey (The Unit) *Superman *Renee Walker (24) *Larry Moss (24) *Al Powell (Die Hard franchise) *Vincent Hanna (Heat) *Jane Doe (Blindspot) *Kurt Weller (Blindspot) *Det. William Somerset (Se7en) *Det. David Mills (Se7en) *Clay Morrow (Sons of Anarchy) *Seeley Booth (Bones) *Ziva David (NCIS) *Sam Hanna (NCIS: Los Angeles) *Dwayne Pride (NCIS: New Orleans) *Fox Mulder (The X-Files franchise) *V (V for Vendetta) *John Anderton (Minority Report) *Doug Carlin (Deja Vu) *John Kennex (Almost Human) *Dorian (Almost Human) *Elliot Stabler (Law And Order SVU) *Jayne Cobb *Dana Scully (The X-Files franchise) *Kensi Blye (NCIS: Los Angeles) *Douglas Quaid (both versions of Total Recall) *G. Callen (NCIS: Los Angeles) *Omar Little (The Wire) *Snake Plissken Gallery 24-jack-bauer.jpg|Jack Bauer & Chloe O'Brian Jack_Threatens_Tony.jpg|Jack & Tony Almeida 912Behead.jpg|Jack Bauer faces Cheng Zhi Jack-Bauer-Renee-Walker-Kiss-24-Season-8-Episode-17.jpg|Jack & Renee Walker Jack-Bauer-24-Game-Screenshot.jpg|Jack Bauer in 24: The Game Jack-Bauer-AK47-24-Redemption.jpg|Jack Bauer in 24: Redemption American-Dad-24-reference.jpg|Jack Bauer in "American Dad!" Family-Guy-Season-7-Episode-16-22-3c85.jpg|Jack Bauer in "Family Guy" Boom.jpg|Jack Bauer in "The Simpsons" Category:Special Agents Category:Military Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Anti Hero Category:Fighter Category:Parents Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Knight Templar Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Villain's Crush Category:Addicts Category:Brutes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Counter-Terrorism Leaders Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Living Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Successful Heroes Category:Axemen Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Masters of Disguise Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Adaptive Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Patriotic Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Married Heroes Category:Warriors Category:In love heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Genius Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:One-Man Army Category:Wise Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Nurturer Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Related to Villain